


Sempre

by RedKisune98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKisune98/pseuds/RedKisune98
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Sempre

Harry se ne stava seduto sul balcone della torre di astronomia a guardare le stelle, era così assorto nei suoi pensieri da non percepire la presenza del giovane che lo aveva raggiunto “Smettila con questi pensieri” il mago sobbalzò “Ehi, non ti avevo sentito arrivare. Non riesci a dormire?”.

L’altro, dopo averlo abbracciato da dietro, inspirò il suo profumo “ Solo perché tu non sei con me…andiamo a dormire, domani sarà un giorno impegnativo” Harry sospirò “Secondo te, ne sarò in grado? Questa potrebbe essere la nostra ultima notte insieme…” il biondo fece in modo che lo potesse guardare negli occhi “Ehi! Primo: tu sei più che in grado di farlo fuori. Secondo questa non è la nostra ultima notte insieme, hai capito?” l’altro annuì “Ma…” “Niente ma…, ricordati che non sarai solo, i tuoi amici saranno accanto a te” Harry lo guardò fisso negli occhi terrorizzato ed implorante “E tu? Resterai con me, Draco?” il serpeverde lo fissò con determinazione, guardò quel giovane uomo di cui si era innamorato e che era disposto ad uccidere o ad essere ucciso per salvare chi amava, e in quell’istante capì che lo avrebbe seguito anche nella morte pur di restare al suo fianco “Sempre".


End file.
